


Leech: Portrait

by RAZZMATAZZz



Series: Leech: Illustration Collection [1]
Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Body Horror, Fanart, Inspired by a fic, Medical Horror, Other, leeches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:53:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RAZZMATAZZz/pseuds/RAZZMATAZZz
Summary: A portrait in the classical style.  I am beyond hooked on this fic.  The wording is breathtaking, and imagery is flawless and the aura is so otherworldly and haunting that I can’t stop thinking about it for days at a time.
Series: Leech: Illustration Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698097
Comments: 19
Kudos: 12





	Leech: Portrait

**Author's Note:**

  * For [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Leech](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20429519) by [draculard](https://archiveofourown.org/users/draculard/pseuds/draculard). 



> A portrait in the classical style. I am beyond hooked on this fic. The wording is breathtaking, and imagery is flawless and the aura is so otherworldly and haunting that I can’t stop thinking about it for days at a time.


End file.
